The present invention relates to a wrist wrestling and exercise apparatus adapted to facilitate wrist wrestling contests and exercise of the forearm.
There are a number of devices that have been designed to facilitate arm wrestling contests and corresponding exercise of a person's arms, such as the arm wrestling device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,275 to Gandy, et al., for example. However, devices which facilitate arm wrestling are not suitable for use in wrist wrestling, which by nature is substantially different than arm wrestling. In arm wrestling, the strength of the entire arm, including the forearm and the upper arm including the biceps, is important. However, in wrist wrestling, which tests the ability of a person to bend the wrist against a resistance, the strength of the forearm is of primary importance, while the strength of the upper arm is not important.
Various exercises, such as wrist curls, may be performed to strengthen the forearm. Wrist curls are performed by resting one's forearm directly over one's thigh, with the palm of the hand facing upwards, and with a dumbbell in the palm of the hand, bending the wrist so that the hand holding the dumbbell moves from a relatively low position to a relatively high position. Reverse wrist curls may be performed in a similar manner, except that the palm of the hand faces downwards. Although they are generally targeted to exercise the forearm, those forms of exercise are not considered optimal since they do not completely isolate the forearm due to the person having to exert strength to maintain the forearm in position while doing the wrist curls.